


Till we meet again

by hesgotfangs



Series: Where time takes us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Stydia, F/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: When Stiles gets home he wants nothing more than to just go to bed and sleep, his time with the riders wasn’t exactly relaxing or stress free. But when he enters his room there’s already someone on his bed.or the Stalia reunion we deserve





	

When Stiles gets home he wants nothing more than to just go to bed and sleep, his time with the riders wasn’t exactly relaxing or stress free. But when he enters his room there’s already someone on his bed.

“Malia?” He did not expect her to be there. “What are you doing here?”

Malia smiles, it’s one of those smiles where she has her lips closed, her eyes are sparkling and it’s just so beautiful. “I had to see you for myself. I had to be sure that you’re really back.”

“I promised I’d never leave you behind, right?” Stiles says sheepishly. He had already broken that promise and boy had he felt bad because of it, Malia had only wanted to make him feel better. She promised that she wouldn’t judge him and she hadn’t, but Stiles couldn’t deal with the guild and he left, he left her behind. “I still sorry for leaving you the way I did. It was wrong of me.”

Malia just nodded, what was she supposed to say? She had already forgiven him for it, she got to run away from the guilt for eight years, she got why Stiles needed space. Not that that made it hurt any less, but she got it. “I missed you, you know that right?”

Before he knows it Malia’s arms are wrapped around his neck and her chin is resting on his should, Malia’s hugging him. Stiles hugs back, arms wrapped around Malia’s waist tightly, he really doesn’t want to let her go. “I missed you too Lia, so much.”

“It’s okay you know?” Her voice is soft, her lips almost touch Stiles ear and the warm breath on his skin, god it feels so good.

But Stiles is confused, what’s okay? “What are you talking about Lia?”

Malia lets him go and shakes her head softly. “I know.” Stiles still looks confused. “I know what happened, in the jeep, before you got taken. I know what you said.”

“Malia, I’m –“ Stiles is sorry, he did mean what he said, but he did want Malia to find out. Not like this.

Malia cuts him of, because like she said, it’s okay. “Stiles it’s okay, it really is. I know you loved me too, I know you still do. But right now you love Lydia more, that’s why you kissed her.”

“How?”

Malia laughs, she genuinely laughs. “I’m a werecoyote, remember? I can smell her all over you.”

“But Malia, how can be so sure that I love her more? I need you.” Stiles tries, but Malia isn’t giving in, of course she isn’t.

“Stiles, I like you, I like you a lot.” God this brings back memories of the time Melissa locked them in a hospital room. “It’s not really me to say this, but I love you, you know that right?”

Stiles nods, he really does know.

“Stiles I love you enough to let you, no matter how much that may hurt me. I need you to be happy and I’d rather have you happy with Lydia then unhappy with me.”

“But I’m not-“

Malia cuts him off again “I’m not saying you are unhappy with me. But if you choose me, you’ll forever wonder what would’ve happened if had chosen Lydia and I need you to be sure that I’m really what you want. I need you to date Lydia, I need you to explore your options and maybe one day, when the time is right, we’ll be together again. But for now I have to let you go, so be happy with Lydia, you have to promise me that you’ll do that, okay?”

“Okay.”

With that Malia jumps out of Stiles window, into the night.


End file.
